100 percent heteroStraight
by Howbrighthesky
Summary: Paintball fights, nightsilver, and the two cinnamon rolls denying their man crushes(heads up, nobody's fooled)no 2 in the nightsilver fan club series, pre relationship. Written by friend and fellow shipper.


2) 100% HeteroStraight

On a beautiful monday morning at Xavier's school for Gifted Children, when the sun was shining and the few surviving birds on the campus were singing, Peter Maximoff was extremely hung over due the to the copious amounts of alcohol he consumed the previous night, and Jubilee, Happy and the girls were teasing him mercilessly

"Well look who it is" Jubilee laughed over her Cheerios, " the lover boy himself, finally gracing us with his miraculous presence"

"I hope he's not too hungover to remember last night" Smiled Cifer, frantically adding last minute notes to her assignment, a common sight to see in the breakfast hall on a Monday morning

This caused a groan from the walking mess known as Quicksilver, who was reluctantly remembering falling asleep over in Kurt's room and knew full well that he was never gonna hear the end of this for months..

"So how did last night go?" Rose smirked, finally sitting down for breakfast.. 20 minutes late as usual..

"Oh I can answer that" Snorted Happy, clearly loving everything that was happening right now " even though both nerds managed to drink the entire of Logan's emergency stash, and sat through an entire Star Wars marathon, they still didn't confess their undying love for each other, quite disappointing really"

This particular comment resulted in eye roll number 7, the death roll, before Quicksilver began smacking his head on the table repeatedly...another regular occurrence.. let's just say he makes a lot of mistakes

"There there sweetheart" She choked,

almost breathing in her lucky charms from laughing so hard "It'll all work out eventually, you kinda just have to, you know, actually tell him"

This caused an eruption of laughter from the closest surrounding tables, Kurt and Quicksilver were anything but subtle about their 'man crushes', unless you counted subtlety as your IQ visibly dropping when they each entered a room

"How dare you" retorted Silver, after finally removing his head from the table and inhaling some coffee " I have no heart. Love is for fools. I'm a badass bitch who don't need no ma-"

And it was at this moment that Kurt chose to sleepily stagger downstairs, dragging his fists across his eyes and looking more adorable than usual, causing Pietro to trail off his sentence and stare at the adorable blue mess

(It's important to note that the 'badass bitch who didn't need no man had been mooning over the blue ball of fur and sass for a good few months now)

"Yeah yeah, we know" Jubilee retorted with a smirk "you're totally straight, 100% hetero, nothing flamingly homosexual and needy about you at all"

They all laughed, though not unkindly, he was used to the teasing of his new friends by now, and all hugged him before wandering off to their various lessons all thinking the same thing

'They're so gonna get together'

This resounding thought continued throughout the day (the telepaths must be getting bored of it by now) whilst each of the students dragged themselves through another Monday.

Many students use that term loosely, however, as it usually wasn't the students themselves who were doing the dragging, but the professor's. Before Raven came back to the school, the curriculum was mostly akin to a normal schools, just with extra classes thrown in about mutant history and how to control your powers, but after her return, the students lives got slightly more tiring, yet much more exciting.

The new curriculum now involved advanced combat and weapons training, strategy planning Espionage, and let's not forget the Danger Room training, teaching them not just to control their powers but to pass their X-am and become real X-men, something that many of the students spent all their waking moments looking forward to

The only exception to this were either the students who had actually fought in a real battle, the ones who saw what destruction it brought, and the ones who were naturally childish and made the conscious decision to not take it too seriously. That wasn't to say that didn't work hard, they did, but after seeing first hand what battles do, they chose a more relaxed and fun approach to education, they weren't in such a hurry to throw it away so easily.

Incidentally, that's arguably how such a ragtag bunch of kids became friends, causing (accidental) chaos wherever they went, and having the time of their lives.

Which also happens to be the reason why a few hours after the first day of school was over, every single telepathic student within Xavier's School for Gifted Children heard an overwhelming cry of

..."we've gone too far this time"...

In hindsight, using the kitchen as a base for what was soon to be known as the biggest paintball war in the schools history seemed like a great idea at the time, at least.. it seemed like a great idea when Peter was running around handing out paintballs...

Now however, the students in question were drastically re-evaluating their life choices

To be fair to them, the first half an hour went pretty smoothly, all rearrangements made were pretty fixable, they only needed to return all the tables they used to create the 6 ft barricade to the right positions(and find something that gets paint out of carpet) that seemed easy enough

It was only when Kurt attempted to dodge a paintball aimed straight as his head that things got a little messy..

Long story short., Kurt's tail somehow managed to knock the entire wine rack of expensive wine onto the stove.. which wouldn't have been too bad.. it hadn't happened to magically get turned on. ..Nobody knows how..though some swear they saw Pietro running towards the area in question...as usual

In the end though it didn't matter how...all that mattered was that the brand new kitchen now had a suspiciously large burn in the ceiling, and Charles Xavier, known fondly behind his back as 'dad', was wheeling his way slowly towards them..

"Well a big hetero hello to you sir" beamed the ever mischievous Quicksilver, eyeing Charles' lilac V neck sweater and wondering for the millionth time how anybody could think he's straight.

Letting out an extremely large yet seemingly bemused sigh in response, the professor let his good nature get the better of him and simply asked

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Well sir" replied Peter, smirking at his friends

"Like I said last time, it won't happen again"


End file.
